


Stranger to Savior to Friend to Lover

by Ambazaar



Category: American Singers RPF
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambazaar/pseuds/Ambazaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a workaholic, but he loves it. He loves what he does, but more than anything, he loves the attention. Then something unexpected happens and Adam suddenly finds himself saving a young girl from a group of street hoods. Now she's stuck in his lap, and she won't even talk to him. Who is this charming, unsociable woman, and why does he find himself so infatuated with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger to Savior to Friend to Lover

It was quiet in the apartment. Walking through the kitchen, then to the bedroom where she slept, and back to the front door. So much space, but little places to hide. Where could she be? Adam set his coat on the leather couch in front of the television set, whistling as he did. He'd been out at an interview, nothing too big. He dressed casually; a black t-shit and a pair of dark blue jeans over black and white All Star converse. His nails were painted black. His eye lids were naked but his ears held in small gadgets and his hair was left to hang above his eyes, spiked in the back. It was a quick date, and since he had nothing else to do for the day, he ran back home, hoping to catch her snooping around or eating or something. But he couldn't spot her, and Adam suddenly began to worry. He didn't know why. He didn't know this girl at all. Half of him wondered why he even took her off the street. Why she would get herself caught in such a misfortune of events. The other half really didn't care.

Then he heard it. From the back of the apartment where the bathroom was: dripping water against a porcine tub, the swish of the water running down the drain, soft humming. The tune was familiar. He recognized it more and more as he got closer to the bathroom door. It put a smile on his face to hear her humming it. So she had done some snooping about, unless she heard the song before coming there, which was unlikely. The door was unlocked, but he had no reason going in there before she got out. Adam went back to the living room, puzzled. Just a couple of days ago, she wouldn't wash her face in the sink, let alone appear naked in his shower. Now as Adam thought about it, she hadn't done anything while staying with him. She hardly ate, barely spoke, and spent little time outside her guest room as it is. She didn't go out with him at night, wouldn't tell him about herself, never left the apartment, never answered his questions, didn't change out of her clothes for days until now, and was in bed 80% of the day . . . 

He knew when he first saw her out on that street she needed help, but he didn't know it was this bad. Adam lay on the couch, hands folded over his closed eyelids. The door to the bathroom opened and he glanced up, catching a second of a pale towel wrapped over a smooth, tan leg before it disappeared into the guest room. After a few minutes of silence, he laid his head on the soft cushion of the couch again and sighed. He was hearing singing now and it surprised him to hear such a clear and sweet voice. It was a deeper voice for a girl, one he wouldn't expect for such a girl as her. But it was still lovely to hear. Maybe another twenty minutes past before Adam gave up on waiting for her to come out. She had fallen asleep for all he knew. Before he knew it, that’s what he was doing. It wasn't until he laid down and relaxed that he realized how tired he was.

~~~

She got up from the bed. She didn't hear anything outside the door. No knocks like before. No pacing footsteps. She went to the door and hesitantly opened it, peeking outside to the living room. There he was, sleeping like a child, embracing himself in his sleep. She smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her as quietly as possible. She was wearing different clothes now, where she'd gotten then, Adam would not know. She was a tight, long-sleeved black shirt, a pale red rose printed on the chest. Her long blonde hair was let loose on her shoulders and down past her elbows. Having it up all the time, She bet Adam had no idea how long it actually was. Her eyes were dressed in black color liner, bringing out the color of her green eyes. She wore a small black skirt, puffing out in thin layers down to her knees. Her feet remained bare.

She went over to Adam and watched him sleep. For the longest time she just stood there, not caring because he wasn't seeing her doing this. She thought how different he looked in his music videos. When he was gone, she went on his computer and listened to his songs. Some had videos that she watched, and some she couldn't even recognize him in. Even his voice seemed different. The song she was humming while in the shower was his. She'd listened to it over and over again to have it memorized. She liked that other one about the angel who entertained people. It made he feel funny though. She remembered feeling all hot . . . just weird. But she liked it. She didn't know why. Looking at Adam now as he slept peacefully on the couch, his boyish face gleaming of dreams, he didn't seem like that kind of person in his video. It was like watching another Adam. His dark twin. 

Before she became glued to him, she went into the kitchen to find something to eat. She only did when he was out. It seemed odd eating his food in front of him, like she was stealing or something, because she wouldn't have the heart to ask. It was darker out now as she emptied the last of some mint chocolate ice cream she'd found in his freezer. The only problem now was that she was extremely cold. Her only solution: back to bed. She was humming the entertainment song as she licking her fingers, catching any of the ice cream that might have escaped her. Now she sang a bit of the song and turned for the bedroom . . . and smacked right into Adam. Her heart was racing in embarrassment and she stared down at the floor to avoid his eyes. Before she did, it seemed he was smiling at her, but she wouldn't dare glance a peek to see if it was true. He leaned up against the fridge with one hand, almost hovering over her short figure. Adam was indeed smiling at her. "Heard those songs then?" he asked. She looked at his then, not really meaning to, but when her eyes met his she couldn't bring herself to look away again. She nodded. "They're different." She said almost too quietly. Adam chuckled and smiled wider. He sighed and drew in closer to her. She took a step back but promised herself in secret she would move no farther. "You liked that song? What does it say to you?" he asked, so glad she wasn't ignoring him now, though he felt he should be asking her different questions, like why she was in a knife fight with five guys ten times her size. But this seemed more fun at the moment. She stared up at him with big green eyes. "I liked the way it made me feel." she said, closing her lips tightly afterword as if refusing to say more. Adam laughed silently and stood up straight, but not entirely moving away. "Good." he said. 

This was way too much fun, he thought. She seemed paler than she ever had been and wouldn't move from that spot, no matter how close he got now. Adam went to her side and she twisted to him, then he went behind her and she moved back to face the wall. She was paralyzed. She couldn't breathe. She didn't know why she felt this way. It was different. It was like walking in on someone after a shower and sharing an awkward moment the day after. Then she felt his breath on her ear. Warm breath, with the same sweet smell as the rest of him. Hands fell on her hips. Lips on her ear. But he wouldn't do anything. He's not like that, she thought. He was just screwing with her mind, the sick, cold-hearted . . . 

"I can be entertaining." he whispered, it was like an orgasm in her ear. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip. He gripped her tighter to him, pressing his lips on her neck. His hands were sliding back up to her bare stomach, over her soft skin, tucking fingertips under the lace of her skirt. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should react at all. She did know Adam was just fucking with her mind. She shouldn't let him. She shouldn't stand for it. But she was. She wanted him, whether or not he wanted her. One hand sunk into her skirt, surprising her enough she pushed away and spun around at him, but he attacked her, pushing her against the wall. His lips were on hers, pressing hard into her. She was growing so hot, melting into him. Adam wasn't feeling the same, and she knew that, but he wasn't focused on himself. This was for her. This was all for her . . . .


End file.
